


A Christmas Tale

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 一句话的那种, 圣诞快乐, 微量ives/wheeler, 软软糯糯的小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 一份圣诞节的小甜饼请查收食用愉快～
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Tale

十二月的倒计时，伴随着日历上用红笔划掉的日期，从林子里带回来的圣诞树，家中越来越多的装饰物和柔软的针织毛衣和围巾，在年末最后一个月的第一天开始了。

摁掉烦人的闹钟，Protagonist看向裹在层层被子里的Neil，一头乱糟糟的金发挡在他眼前，几秒后，伴着“悉悉嗦嗦”的声响，他的爱人伸出手将被子掀开一点，露出睡得迷迷糊糊的脸庞，灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，仿佛在和睡梦挣扎着，睁开又合上。Neil嘟囔着，任由男人在他的脸上落下一个又一个的亲吻，从发梢开始，再是额头，睫毛，鼻尖，最后像是片轻盈的雪花一般吻在他的嘴唇上。

“唔……”Neil翻了个身，用后脑勺蹭蹭Protagonist的下巴，像只金毛犬一样。男人顺势揽过他的腰，将英国青年包裹在一个温暖的怀抱当中，然后轻轻地咬住他的耳垂，“已经八点了，该起床了Neil。”他说道，但看着对方蜷缩在被子里的可怜样子，还是叹了口气默许了他懒床的计划。

冬日的暖阳懒洋洋地撒了一地，透过落地窗和飘纱照在毛茸茸的地毯和床角上，明亮的阳光为Neil的脸颊铺上一层柔和的光线，细长的睫毛扑打出阴影。浴室里传来水流声，然后是衣橱被打开的声音，伴着男人的询问“你觉得我今天该穿哪件，Neil？”

等到Neil终于将自己从被窝里拽出来，走下楼梯时，他最先闻到的就是松饼香甜的气味，伴着煎培根时平底锅发出的“滋滋”声。毛绒拖鞋在木质地板上没有发出任何声响，他玩弄了一下圣诞树上挂着的小铃铛，然后在那阵清脆的铃声中小步跑向开放式厨房，从背后抱住正在做早餐的Protagonist。

“Good morning，my love。”

男人的回应是转过头来的一枚带着咖啡香气的早安吻。

还穿着睡衣的Neil乖乖地坐在吧台前，看着男人将一盘金黄色的松饼搁在桌面上，甜腻的枫糖浆缓慢地顺着边缘滴落——Neil爱吃甜的，也许这也是他身为英国人的喜好之一；小块的黄油停留在松饼顶端，正随着温度融化，混合在糖浆里。接着送上的是散发着诱人香气的培根和法兰克福香肠，还有装在透明的小碗里的新鲜莓果。

他托着下巴接收着来自Protagonist的投喂，几滴枫糖浆粘在了嘴边，在早晨的阳光下亮晶晶的，像是两颗小琥珀石。男人看着毫不知情的Neil一脸满足地吃着热乎乎的松饼，一时间说不上来该是操心对方的自理能力还是忍不住发笑。拿起手边的干净餐巾，他俯过身来擦去男孩嘴角的糖浆，Neil愣了一秒才反应过来，吃吃地笑起来，然后往嘴里丢了几颗草莓，结果又因为水果的汁水弄得嘴旁一片糟糕，怎么看都像是个偷吃糖果的小精灵。

无奈地再次将手伸向餐巾，Neil却在男人做出动作前从座椅上站起身，用手臂撑着桌面亲上了Protagonist的双唇，将那点甜丝丝的残渣胡乱地蹭到他的胡子上。完成自己的小恶作剧后他眯着眼睛看着对方皱了皱眉毛，接着向自己发出了并没有什么用的警告：“Neil……不要这样子。”

狡猾的金发青年眨了下蓝眼，“嗯哼，”他咬住嘴唇试图摆出一副无辜的模样，“知道啦！”

男人只好伸手揉揉Neil软蓬蓬的头发，让他趁热快吃完，然后去梳个头打理一下自己，尽管穿着天蓝色的毛绒睡衣的爱人看起来是如此的可爱。盘中的早餐很快就被消灭，乱七八糟的餐具被两人堆到水池里，一致认为还是等第二天保洁人员来清理，毕竟今晚就是平安夜，谁不想瘫倒在地毯和沙发上抱着圣诞糕点和爱人看一部节日电影呢？

但是他们想要在家里待一整天什么也不干的计划被Neil的一声惊呼所打断，青年指着手机上的咖啡馆广告，“今天有限定的苹果奶油拿铁！还有巧克力树桩蛋糕！”随之转向刚坐下来的男人，迫不及待地想要拉上对方出门买上两份限定饮品和点心。

换上保暖的毛衣，暖红配上白色的织针条纹呼应着圣诞气息，Neil蹦蹦跳跳地从卧室的床底下掏出两个盒子，打开来是两条同样花纹却不同颜色的围巾。“本来想明天早上给你的，不过现在我们正好可以用上，”他将那条酒红色的围巾绕在Protagonist的颈边，满意地退了一步欣赏着自己的杰作，“就当是一份提前了的圣诞礼物好了！”

男人低头将围巾稍微调整到合适的位置，注意到底边绣上的小小的姓氏缩写，“我很喜欢。”他对着上一秒还在担心自己会不会不喜欢这份礼物的Neil说道，紧接着被他抱住，那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋不停地埋在围巾里动来动去。

好不容易将大衣围巾手套和帽子都穿戴整齐，他们推开大门，踏进一片雪白的世界。冬日伦敦的上午，大街上满是提着袋子的行人，在各大百货商店间徘徊，为各自的亲友准备着礼物。空中下着小雪，将海德公园里的树林覆上一层晶莹剔透的寒霜，但这仍然遮挡不住那些立在每家每户门前的圣诞树和花环上的闪灯和装饰，红色的冬青和墨绿的诺贝松为白茫茫的日子添上一抹色彩。

他们在雪地上留下一个个脚印，将手塞进对方的口袋里，一边哈着气取暖。走到公园时Neil直接奔向了那一堆扫到草坪上的积雪，将自己整个人扑了上去，欢腾得像个从来没有见过雪的孩子。当男人把他从雪堆里拉出来时，男孩的脸颊上已经染上了淡红，一小撮雪花落在他的鼻尖上，随后又跟着风飘向不知道的远方。

Protagonist摇摇头替他将散落的围巾重新系上，深绿色的针织物衬托出爱人清澈的蓝眼睛和微微张开喘着气的薄唇。男人凑上前去吻上Neil，唇间残留着的莓果香气和甜甜的糖浆味将两人包裹进一个充满了糖分和爱意的气泡之中。

过了十分钟，他们终于站在了Neil选定的那家咖啡店的门口，棕色的原木建筑在积雪和各种圣诞装饰的包围下摇身一变成了童话故事中的小木屋。因为是上午咖啡馆里的人不太多，四周只有少数学生正带着耳机在电脑上赶论文，于是他们几乎没怎么排队就站到了柜台前，Neil迅速地报出之前在网上看到的饮品名字，然后指向了冷柜中的蛋糕卷。

男人站在他的身后，在听完金发男孩温柔地向服务员小姐报上名字后拿出皮夹为两人付了钱，然后一起移到候餐区静静地等着食品被打包好。咖啡机发出细微的“嗡嗡”声，不过一会儿Neil就拿到了两杯期待已久的平安夜限定苹果拿铁，堆积在咖啡表面上的奶油和苹果粒让他露出了欢喜的笑容，男人拎起装在纸袋里的蛋糕，跟随着对方朝着外边走去。

热乎的拿铁驱赶了英国冬天的寒冷，他们一边慢悠悠地散步回家，一边小口抿着甜丝丝的咖啡。“嗯，果然我的口味不会出错，”Neil说着又喝了一大口，结果被热饮烫到吐舌头，闭住眼睛就朝着Protagonist那边倒去。男人连忙接住另一杯饮品，“别喝那么急，又没有人和你抢。”他牵住男孩的手心，蹭了蹭他的指尖以表安慰。

当他们最终回到家中时，时钟已经指向了正午。刚不久才吃过早午餐的两人决定先将蛋糕分享掉，于是就当Neil忙着把自己从那堆羊绒衣物中脱离时，Protagonist从橱柜里拿来两个印着圣诞花纹的盘子和餐具，放在壁炉前的茶几上。

厚厚的巧克力奶油和湿软的戚风蛋糕可谓是圣诞节最美味的甜点，在飞速消灭完一份蛋糕切片后Neil眼巴巴地望着男人将那剩下的大半块蛋糕卷放进冰箱中，气嘟嘟地将自己在沙发上缩成一团。“我们还得留着点给晚上呢，Neil，”他的爱人回到他身边，坐下将他揽进一个拥抱当中，“还有，你最近吃太多甜的了，该注意着点你的体重和牙齿了。”

“我才没有长胖！”

话语刚落Neil心虚地捏了下肚皮上的肉，半个冬天的甜食和居家的后果让他哀嚎一声躺倒在男人的大腿上，用手捂住了眼睛。接下来的午后则是在Neil试图跟着Protagonist一起锻炼和蜷缩在沙发躺椅上看着老套爱情电影中度过，Wheeler送的香薰蜡烛缓缓地燃烧着，将酸甜柑橘和雪松木的气味散发至室内的每一个角落。

晚些的时候，Ives敲响了门铃，在Protagonist和Neil惊喜的表情下递上了装在保温袋里的热红酒。“平安夜快乐，”士兵说道，将手中的贝雷帽换了一边拿着，“可惜我得赶紧回去了，Wheeler还在等我。”

道过谢和祝福后，Protagonist手里便多了一瓶自制的热红酒。Neil溜进厨房里翻出合适大小的酒杯，让对方倒入红酒后又往杯中扔进几片橙子和肉桂。他们端着酒杯一同站在落地窗前，在冬日里太阳总是很早落下，天际被染成粉红和暖橘色，远处的几朵云安静地浮在空中，再往下望去就是泰晤士河岸的建筑剪影，威斯敏斯特大教堂和伦敦眼屹立在河边，伴着飘雪和路上的车水马龙将这座城市笼罩在浓厚的节日气氛中。

Neil转过身挑了一张唱片放进留声机里，随着一阵“沙沙”声，熟悉的旋律在他们耳边响起。

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas.”

他们相视而笑，高脚杯碰撞在一起，落日余晖将楼层包裹在一片温暖的色彩当中，同时照亮了他们彼此眼中的爱人的脸庞。

“There is just one thing I need.”

先是伸出的手，将发丝撩到耳后的指尖，和伴着音乐的低语。

“I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.”

身后的圣诞树挡住了视线，缠绕在树梢上的彩灯一闪一闪地亮着，但是地板上两人的倒影逐渐贴近，直到重叠在一起。

“I just want you for my own.”

他们在夕阳下接吻，柔和的阳光为他们的背影披上一层光晕。

“More than you could ever know.”

一开始是绅士的问候，舌尖试探着触碰着齿列，灵巧的指尖在肌肤上抚摸着。下一秒原本温柔的举措转变为热烈的掠夺，吻得Neil喘不过气来，只能紧紧地拽着爱人的衣领，红酒从倾斜的玻璃杯中洒出来，但没有人在意那些无关紧要的失误。

夜幕逐渐降临，壁炉中的火焰越烧越旺，Neil和Protagonist盖着毛毯靠在一起，盯着火苗舔舐着周围的砖块。“Make my wish come true……”男孩小声跟着曲调唱道，每一个音节就像是羽毛般轻轻的拂过男人的心脏，引诱着他将目光落在自己最心爱的人身上。

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

Protagonist开口和Neil一起唱出那最后一句，然后趁着旋律还未停下，他狠狠地再次吻上怀中的青年，揉乱他的金发，夺走他平稳的气息。古龙水的香氛弥漫开来，伴随着脸上浮起的可疑红晕和喘息，Neil被男人压倒在沙发上，轻哼着接受着那几枚热吻，烛光变成模糊的圆圈化作背景，红酒和威士忌的酒香在唇间被交换。

平安夜的颂歌在楼底下响起，和悦耳的圣诞钟声混合成一年一度的庆祝和欢声笑语。

“圣诞快乐。”

当Protagonist慢慢地松开手，两人面对面地躺在沙发上时，Neil笑着为对方送上节日的第一句祝福。接下来的日子将会充满忙碌，取下装饰物，整理屋子来个大扫除，然后规整作战队伍，计划新的任务。但是现在，午夜的钟声刚刚响过，他们在亲吻和呢喃中依偎在一起，身后是在夜空中绽放的烟花，眼前是洋溢着笑容的彼此。

平安夜，圣诞节……无论是什么日子，特殊与否，他们都将一同度过那些美好或是曲折的时光。毫无疑问的是，Neil和Protagonist深爱着对方，而这一点，不会因为时间和节日所变化。

Christmas is the time to love.

And surely it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone(*^o^*)


End file.
